As a standard of wireless communication, near field communication (NFC) has been known. In an NFC device supporting the NFC standard, a case in which a plurality of communication targets (hereinafter, referred to as targets) simultaneously exist in a terminal is assumed.
As the NFC device, an NFC device including a plurality of secure elements as targets, and a front end which is shared by the secure elements and performs near field communication with an external device such as a reader, has been proposed, in which the front end allocates different time slots for communication with respect to the plurality of secure elements at the time of the operation (for example, see PTL 1).
As shown in FIG. 1, there are two systems of a single response system and a multi response system, used for performing near field communication between a contactless front end (CLF) (hereinafter, also referred to as a front end) for performing wireless communication for NFC and a reader.
In the single response system, the front end replies with one polling response according to a polling from a reader side, and therefore the reader performs a process with respect to a target corresponding to the polling response. Accordingly, in the single response system, it is advantageous that the system can be employed without providing a particular circuit, but, validity of the target (which indicates a “possibility of a response to the reader, regarding a response from the target desired by the reader”) may be degraded, compared to the multi response system.
Meanwhile, in the multi response system, the front end replies with a plurality of polling responses according to a polling from a reader side, and therefore the reader performs a process with respect to a target corresponding to a desired polling response selected from the plurality of polling responses, as long as it supports a reception of the plurality of responses. Accordingly, in the multi response system, it is necessary to provide a particular circuit for replying with a plurality of responses at once in the front end and a mounted surface becomes complicated, but it is possible to increase the validity of the target, compared to the single response system.